Lost In Stereo
by SamiMarianna
Summary: She's trouble in a tank top, Pretty little time bomb, Blowin' up, Take you down, Livin' in the radio, Lost in the stereo's sound...  Harry/Hermione  Song - All Time Low's Lost In Stereo


**Lost In Stereo**

**(A/N: A nice little one-shot from me. Or SongFic... So, characters do not belong to me. Song, Lost In Stereo, does not belong to me. It's actually performed by All Time Low and written by them too, I do believe. This is my first Harry/Hermione (Harmony, isn't it?) story. I hope I did this pairing justice.) **

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo**_

He caught her eyes. They held for seconds. Those few seconds stretched for what seemed like hours. This had been happening about three to four times a lesson recently. She was hiding something, he knew it. Heck, they both were. He wouldn't tell her his secret though. But he wanted to know hers.

_**She works for the weekend,**_

_**Mixtape of her favourite bands,**_

_**Tearin' up the radio,**_

_**Lost in the stereo's sound**_

It's a Saturday night and everyone in Gryffindor was having a good time in the common room. Harry sat on a sofa watching everyone dance with a drink of Butterbeer in his hand. Hermione walked past him, also with a drink in hand. "Hermione!" He called. But she didn't hear, she just carried on dancing and singing. Harry laughed. He knew this was her favourite band playing at the moment. He shook his head and took another sip of his drink, eyes still on Hermione.

_**She's trouble in a tank top,**_

_**Pretty little time bomb, Blowin' up,**_

_**Take you down, Livin' in the radio,**_

_**Lost in the stereo's sound**_

Her red tank top and skinny jeans gave her a look Harry hadn't seen before. Her perfectly curly hair, which fell upon her shoulders, and light make up made her look beautiful. He remembered when he had met Hermione, five years ago. She really had changed from that bushy haired, clumsy girl he used to know. She really had matured, filling out her curves. She wasn't the tom-boy Harry had met in first year, oh no.

_**She's dancing alone,**_

_**I'm ready to go but she's so,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo,**_

_**She's out of control, So beautiful,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo**_

_**And I've been waiting for so long,**_

_**But she'll never know,**_

_**I'm losing hope 'cause she's so, **_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo**_

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, in front of the fire. She had her hands in the air, moving her body to the music. Harry had first noticed his feelings for her last year, when she saw her crying over Cedric. She was a mess, red face and puffy eyes, hair tangled, yet Harry still had butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her. He still felt the electricity pulse through him at the warmth of her hug. She took his breath away.

_**Shake down on a Saturday, **_

_**Sit back, Gotta catch my breath,**_

_**'Cause every time I see her,**_

_**I know she's gonna take it back somehow**_

Too bad she liked Ron. Harry would be lying if he said he didn't feel jealous, but Hermione had liked Ron for just as long as Ron had liked her. But Ron and Hermione were made for each other. Not Harry and Hermione. It was never meant to be. Harry suddenly felt sick. He left Seamus and Dean on the sofa and left the common room, needing fresh air.

_**Tattoos and a switchblade attitude,**_

_**Snakebite heart with bubblegum smile,**_

_**Sex in stereo, Don't turn the radio dial**_

Harry thought about running. Running until he couldn't feel his feet and choked from loss of breath. Instead he sat at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hand and cried. He cried until he felt ill. He cried until he began to choke. He cried until his shirt was wet from tears. He cried until he realised one thing, he loved Hermione.

_**She's dancing alone, **_

_**I'm ready to go, But she's so,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo,**_

_**She's out of control, So beautiful,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo**_

Harry loved Hermione with everything he had. He remembered back on all of the years they had known each other. All the times they had gone out to the Three Broomsticks and enjoyed each other's company. It had been pure bliss. Harry cried harder, coughing and spluttering. He felt pathetic.

_**And I've been waiting for so long, **_

_**But she'll never know, **_

_**I'm losing hope 'cause she's so,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo,**_

_**And I'm just like cellophane,**_

_**'Cause she sees right through me,**_

_**I know she's glitter and gold,**_

_**And that's just the price I pay,**_

_**When I don't even know her name,**_

_**She's slipping away**_

After a few minutes of _pathetic _crying, Harry heard soft footsteps. He tried to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks but he couldn't. He didn't see who sat next to him and comforted him, but he knew. He could recognise her vanilla shampoo smell anywhere. He looked up into Hermione's eyes. She opened her mouth in attempt to say something, but closed it when she couldn't form any words. "What's the matter, Harry?" She finally asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He whispered. "It's stupid."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me, Harry." Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Tell me." She whispered into his ear.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He muttered one word, "You."

_**She works for the weekend,**_

_**Mixtape of her favourite bands,**_

_**Tearin' up the radio,**_

_**Lost in the stereo's sound**_

Hermione looked at him. She licked her plump lips. "What... What do you mean?" She stuttered.

Harry looked to her lips then to her eyes. "You're my everything Hermione. I love you."

Hermione smiled slightly. Leaning in, Hermione whispered, "Well that's all right then, because I love you too." She covered Harry's lips with her own.

_**She's dancing alone,**_

_**I'm ready to go but she's so,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo,**_

_**She's out of control, So beautiful,**_

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo**_

Harry could taste the Butterbeer on her tongue and the cherry lip gloss. He forgot all of his worries and got lost in her taste.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Grinning, Hermione stood and walked back upstairs. "Meet you in the common room when everyone's gone." She winked as Harry watched her leave.

_**Lost in stereo, Lost in stereo...**_

**(A/N: Not too fond of this story. I think I could've done better... Comment please! I'm dying to know what you all think of it. Whether you like it? What you think I could improve next time? Thanks!)**


End file.
